


All Jaejoong's Fault

by x0xNyteSkyex0x



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0xNyteSkyex0x/pseuds/x0xNyteSkyex0x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu hissed out a “Dammit,” as he sat back a little too hard against his couch, hugging a throw pillow to his chest and pouting at the raw stretch and burn of the skin on his back as he recounted how he managed to even get the idea to get a tattoo in the first place. It was all Jaejoong’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Jaejoong's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a little thing based on an idea I had after seeing a certain picture of Junsu circulating (https://24.media.tumblr.com/d810ce630d597d480abb2b77ca73c965/tumblr_n5nixdsy8u1sjw1cho1_500.jpg)I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Junsu hissed out a “Dammit,” as he sat back a little too hard against his couch, hugging a throw pillow to his chest and pouting at the raw stretch and burn of the skin on his back as he recounted how he managed to even get the idea to get a tattoo in the first place. It was all Jaejoong’s fault.

It had been a while since the three of them were together, each of them busy with their own schedules and lives. Somehow they finally managed to meet up and it went as it always did. Jaejoong and Yoochun drinking themselves into a giggly mess, trying their hardest to get Junsu to just have “one more drink, come on SuSu, one more.” Which, for some reason, seemed to just about always work and he would knock back a shot, or maybe a sip of some nasty tasting alcohol resulting in making some comical face that had the other two reeling with laughter. Junsu never really understood the appeal, but it made the two of them happy, and seeing as they didn’t see each other as often as they would like anymore he didn’t mind making the tiny sacrifice of a nasty taste on his tongue just to make them laugh.

As usual the night progressed with silly drinking games, that, a little begrudgingly, Junsu participated in, drunk and bad karaoke, and finally just talking with music in the background. This is the part that, if he was being honest, Junsu sometimes didn’t like. Jaejoong had a tendency to reminisce, which could either mean tears, or attempts at angry phone calls, and he would like to avoid that if he could. However, much to his luck, the topic of the night was tattoos. “They’re so addicting!” Jaejoong quite happily exclaimed, clumsily removing his long sleeve shirt. Junsu rolled his eyes, half naked Jaejoong tended to accompany drunk Jaejoong. “I just got this one.” He pointed to the butterfly just under his collarbone. The skin was still pink and raised, the tattoo shiny and new. “I’ve had it drawn on for a while so I finally got it. I really like it…what do you think Su-ah?” His words slurred a little, but he had a bit smile on his face, so proud of his new ink.

"It’s pretty!" Junsu answered with a smile, "Tattoos really suit you Jaejoong hyung, I could never do that." He made a bit of a face at that, imagining how it must hurt to have all those little needles piercing your skin. Maybe Jaejoong just had a high pain tolerance, or maybe he just liked the pain. Who knows? Jaejoong was just weird sometimes.

"Well..why not? Yoochun did it, and you know he can be a bit of a cry baby." A pillow was thrown and Jaejoong laughed.

"Hey!" The topic pretty much dissolved from there, Jaejoong and Yoochun having a bit of a pillow fight, the three of them laughing at one another, and talking of other things. Yoochun left after a while, claiming to be looking over a promising script for a new drama in the morning. This left Junsu with a very drunk Jaejoong, and being alone with a very drunk Jaejoong usually meant that affection, whether wanted or not, was coming his way. As if on cue the slightly taller man crawled into his lap, shirt still missing, breath smelling of soju.

"So why not?" Jaejoong nuzzled his face into Junsu’s neck, curling up in a way that made him seem so small. Usually Junsu would playfully push him away and make him keep his distance, but sometimes it was just nice to hold his friend and bandmate, and..maybe it was nice to be held too.

"The tattoo thing? Usually you forget silly stuff when you’re this drunk. Well..it just seems like it would hurt, when you’re getting it done, while it heals, if you accidentally touch anything with it. I guess I’m just not that interested in it, that’s all" He felt the familiar slide of a tongue on his neck and shivered. "We talked about this hyung" he immediately stopped, and Junsu began to gently pet his hair in thanks, able to feel him relax against him even more. Probably tired.

"I just think…you have such nice, pretty skin…" He yawned, nuzzling harder into his neck, his words slightly muffled. "It doesn’t hurt too much, and its worth it. I think a tattoo would look really nice on you" Junsu could feel very tiny, tired kisses on his neck. "Just think about it, okay?"

And think about it he did, for days and days. Thoughts starting with the hypothetical question of “What would I even get a tattoo of?” which would lead to little doodles made in his spare time, and then to looking into artists and pricing and time it would take. Before he realized what he was doing he already had a tattoo artist drawing an image up for him and talking placement. Then an appointment was made, and with bit of wincing and nervous, slightly pained, laughter it was done.

The tattoo healed rather quickly and in his busy life he didn’t really tell anyone, he actually sort of forgot, until the day after one of his shows in Japan when his phone was suddenly flooded with messages from Jaejoong. All of them reading, “Junsu, DO YOU HAVE A TATTOO!?” All Junsu could do was laugh. Yes, this was definitely Jaejoong’s fault.


End file.
